Catherine Wagner
Catherine Wagner (born 1969) is an American poet and academic. Life Wagner was born in Rangoon, Burma. She lived in Asia and the Middle East until 1977, when her family moved to Baltimore, Maryland. She graduated from the University of Tennessee at Chattanooga, University of Iowa (M.F.A., 1994), and University of Utah (Ph.D., 2000). Wagner is the author of Miss America (2001), Macular Hole (2004), My New Job (2009), and Nervous Device (2012). Her work has appeared in anthologies including the Norton Anthology of Postmodern American Poetry (2012 edition), Out of Everywhere: Linguistically innovative poetry by women in North America and the UK (Reality Street, 2012), Poets on Teaching, Starting Today: Poems for Obama’s first 100 Days, Gurlesque, State of the Union: 50 political poems, A Best of Fence: The first nine years, and The Best American Erotic Poems, 1800 to the Present, among others. She is associate professor of English at Miami University http://www.units.muohio.edu/english/People/Faculty/Q_Z/WagnerCatherine.html in Oxford, Ohio. Recognition * Ruth Lilly Poetry Fellowship (1990) * Teaching-Writing Fellowship, University of Iowa, 1992-1994 * Steffensen Cannon Fellowship, University of Utah, 1997-1999 Publications Poetry *''Fraction Anthems'' (chapbook). AZ?: 811 Books, 1999? *''Hotel Faust'' (chapbook). Sheffield & Cheltenham, UK: West House Books / Gratton Street Irregulars, 2001. *''Boxes'' (chapbook). Los Angeles: Mindmade Books, 2001. *''Miss America''. New York: Fence Books, 2001. ISBN=978-0-9663324-7-6 *''Imitating'' (chapbook). Nottingham, UK: Leafe Press, 2004. *''Exercises'' (chapbook). New York: 811 Books, 2004. *''Macular Hole''. New York: Fence Books, 2004. ISBN=978-0-9740909-1-7 *''Everyone in the Room is a Representative of the World at Large'' (chapbook, letterpress). Fort Collins, CO: Bonfire Press, 2007. *''Articulate How'' (chapbook). Washington, DC: Big Game Books, 2008. *''Hole in the Ground'' (chapbook). Oxford, OH: Slack Buddha Press, 2008. *''Bornt'' (chapbook). Schaffhausen, Switzerland: Dusie , 2009.Steve Evans, Poet Catherine Wagner Kicks Off Spring NWS, UMaine New Writing Series, January 28, 2010. Web, Feb. 3, 2019. *''My New Job''. Albany, NY: Fence Books, 2009. ISBN 978-1-934200-26-1 *''Rain Coq'' (chapbook). Kalamazoo, MI: Typo, 2011. *''Nervous Device''. San Francisco: City Lights Publishers, 2012. ISBN=978-0-87286-565-5 Edited *''Not for Mothers Only: Contemporary poems on child-getting and child-rearing'' (edited by Catherine Wagner & Rebecca Wolff). Albany, NY: Fence Books, 2007. ISBN 978-0-9771064-8-6 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Catherine Wagner 1969, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 3, 2019. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"The Gravity Sanity Patrol" *Catherine Wagner at the Poetry Foundation *Two Poems by Catherine Wagner *Poet's Sampler: Catherine Wagner, Boston Review, December 2001/January 2002. ;Prose *"Revision," an essay, Evening May Come, Issue 9, September 2011 ;Audio / video *Catherine Wagner at PennSound *Delirious Hem/Dusie Delirious Adventskalendar, December 2009 ;Books *Catherine Wagner at Amazon.com ;About *Catherine Wagner at City Lights, Author's page *"An Interview with Catherine Wagner" at Bookslut, June 2007 *An Interview with Catherine Wagner at Tinge magazine, 2012 Category:American poets Category:University of Tennessee at Chattanooga alumni Category:University of Iowa alumni Category:University of Utah alumni Category:Miami University faculty Category:Living people Category:1969 births Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets